Generally, it is necessary for a power switching control device to appropriately control a closing timing of a power switching device such as a circuit breaker and to suppress generation of a transient voltage or current at a time of closing the circuit breaker.
A technology related to a conventional power switching control device is disclosed as follows. The power switching control device creates a target closing-phase map in view of pre-arc characteristics and mechanical-motion variation characteristics of a circuit breaker and amplitude variations in a load-side voltage of the circuit breaker. Furthermore, the power switching control device calculates a target closing-time sequence from frequencies and phases of the power-supply side voltage and the load-side voltage of the circuit breaker while referring to the target closing-phase map. When a closing command is input, the power switching control device controls a timing of outputting a closing control signal based on a predicted closing time and the target closing time sequence. Generation of the transient voltage or current at the time of closing the circuit breaker is thereby suppressed (for example, Patent Literature 1).